


A Healing Song

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gold Sick Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: There was never a chance of giving up hope. Thorin may be blinded by the gold sickness but you know there's some way that he can be healed.





	A Healing Song

In all the time that you had known Thorin Oakenshield you’d only known him as the stoic dwarf who would be king. You understood why he was stoic, why he rarely showed his emotions but you also wanted to see the other side of the dwarf. You missed Erebor as much as he did, so when you heard of the journey to return to the Lonely Mountain you joined immediately.

You had always known that you felt something more for the dwarf but you’d never identified it as love until you heard him sing at Bilbo’s hobbit hole. You could hear longing and sadness in his voice. All you wanted to do at that moment was comfort him, reassure him that you’d make it to the mountain, make it home.

It was that moment that changed everything for you. Not wanting to tell him of your feelings you showed him in actions. In the way you always volunteered for tasks, always stayed to keep watch with him, always protected him when he needed it. Nothing you did seemed to help him see your feelings although the other members of the company, especially Fili and Kili, seemed to see otherwise. They tried to make the two of you get together at any moment possible but nothing happened. And nothing would happen, not until Thorin succumbed to the gold sickness.

The first few days since reclaiming the Lonely Mountain, since the reclaiming of Erebor, that the change began. It was small at first, but it grew into an all consuming power that held Thorin in its grasp. You felt helpless, there was nothing you could do, there was nothing else anyone else could do. It pained you to watch the dwarf you loved turn into someone you didn’t know. And then an idea came to you.

That night you slipped from your room and entered the royal chambers. Had he not been awake you would have left, but instead he was sitting at the table counting coins. It seemed that’s all he did. You called out his name but he didn’t look up, didn’t make a sound. Your plan was put into action, you began to sing. You hoped if you sang the same song Thorin had at Bilbo’s home, that maybe he would recognize you. Yet, Thorin continued counting the coins throughout the entire song. When it was over, you stood, hoping he’d look up, hoping he would say something. 

He didn’t say anything and so you turned, hand on the door about to push it open.

“What is that song you were singing?” his voice rang out in the silence.

Not daring to turn around you replied, “It’s an old song by the name of Far Over The Misty Mountains Cold, but many just call it Misty Mountains.”

“I know it. Somehow.”

He was confused, but you could tell he was slowly coming back to you. He was slowly becoming the dwarf you recognized.

“You sang it once, probably more often than the one time I heard it”

You could hear the chair move, heard the footsteps and your name being called but you wouldn’t dare turn around. Couldn’t bear the idea that this was all in your head. No matter what you heard you wouldn’t trust it, couldn’t trust it.

“Please, look at me” he begged, and you turned.

He stood in the center of the room, hands at his side and all the gold and jewelry he had once been wearing was abandoned on the table.

“Why? Why did you not give up hope? Why did you not leave me be?” he asked, searching your face as if he would find an answer there without words.

You choked out a sob, as the dwarf before you became the dwarf you loved. In that instant you felt what you’d only heard dwarves speak of in whispers. Felt the connection that would bind you together no matter how many different lifetimes you lived. You stepped so that you were directly in front of him, only a few inches of space between you. You placed your hand on his cheek, thumb brushing gently over his beard.

“Because Thorin. I would never abandon you. I would do anything for my One”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
